Les rumeurs
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Des bruits courent sur Jane et Lisbon au CBI, tout le monde le sait. Mais... si les deux personnes concernées se retrouvaient face à ces rumeurs ? OS, Jisbon !


Avant toute chose, je souhaiterai remercier **Flora**, **Tournesol, dreamofjisbon1, Pepe64** et **Sweetylove30** pour leurs reviews tout simplement *-* sur "The Lisbon's last chance". Je vous aime. C'est tout.

Ensuite, voici un One Shot dont l'idée principale me traînait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps, je suis contente de l'avoir enfin lâchée !

Dans certaines fanfics que j'ai déjà lues, on parlait de "rumeurs qui circulaient à propos de Jane et Lisbon au CBI". Et à chaque fois je me disais : mais quelles rumeurs exactement ? Alors voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les rumeurs**

-Raah, saleté de machine à café ! marmonna Lisbon en refermant d'un coup sec le couvercle de la machine en question. Elle avait grand besoin d'un café en ce moment même et il fallait qu'elle soit tombée en panne. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour remettre la tasse dans l'armoire.

-Whow, attendez, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans le tableau que je vois là, dit alors la voix de Jane. Il venait de surgir dans la cuisine du CBI et se dirigeait vers sa patronne contrariée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Jane ?

-Ne bougez-pas…

Arrivé devant elle, il posa son index et son pouce à la commissure des lèvres de Lisbon et essaya d'en faire un sourire. Cela rappela vaguement à la jeune femme la fois où il était devenu aveugle. Elle recula sa tête et Jane baissa sa main.

-J'aime mieux vous voir sourire.

-Vous allez me complimentez à propos de mon parfum, maintenant ?

Jane sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-A ce propos, vous en êtes où avec mon costume de super héros ?

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et sourit vraiment, cette fois.

-Alors, dites-moi… Pourquoi vous râliez quand je suis arrivé ?

-Vous passez votre vie à m'embêter et vous me demandez encore pourquoi je râle ?

-Oh, arrêtez Lisbon. Vous aimez bien que je vous embête. Tout le monde le sait.

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous frustrait ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est la machine à café, elle ne marche plus.

-Oh, mais il y en a une au cinquième étage.

-Je ne vais pas monter au cinquième juste pour un café !

-Si, parce-que sinon vous serez de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, et si vous êtes de mauvaise humeur vous ne sourirez pas, et si vous ne souriez pas je devrais moi-même vous dessiner un sourire avec ma main et ça me rappellera que vous ne m'avez toujours pas fait mon costume de super-héros. Et ça me rendra triste.

Lisbon eut un léger rire tout en se dirigeant malgré tout vers l'ascenseur.

-N'importe-quoi !

Jane la suivit, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et elle pressa le bouton du cinquième.

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver la machine à café qui se trouvait dans un couloir, en face d'une porte entrouverte. Lisbon saisit un des gobelets et mit la machine en route. Des voix se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Donc, Hudson et Kosloff, Rab et MacMillan, Grace et Rigsby, Dean et Emelyn, Sorane et Kate et Jane et Lisbon… C'est tout ? demanda une femme.

En entendant leurs noms, les deux compatriotes se regardèrent, piqués par la curiosité.

-Ouai, mais pour les deux derniers, c'est pas sûr, répondit une voix d'homme.

-Ben voyons. Je ne travaille peut-être pas avec eux, mais ça se voit. Il n'arrête pas de la taquiner et elle sourit à toutes ses blagues. T'as déjà vu comment elle le regarde ? Ils s'entraident tout le temps… Et puis, toutes les fois où ils sont tous les deux dans le bureau de Lisbon, les volets fermés… On se demanda ce qu'ils font !

Jane regarda Lisbon, très amusé. Celle-ci ne l'était pas du tout et ferma les yeux un instant, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

L'homme ricana.

-Ouai, c'est vrai. Et puis, quand on y pense… N'importe quelle patronne aurait déjà viré Jane si elle n'était pas en couple avec lui. Avec toutes les conneries qu'il fait… Moi je ne pourrai pas supporter ça.

-Oh, exagère pas. Si j'étais la boss de Jane, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut, je le virerai pas. Il est tellement sexy !

L'homme soupira d'un air exaspéré. Lisbon réouvrit les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à Jane qui avait l'air légèrement gêné. Il aperçut alors Lisbon les yeux ouverts.

-Aah. C'est pour ça que vous ne me virez pas, chuchota-t-il. La peau de Lisbon se teinta de rouge.

-Allez, on s'en va. On ne devrait pas écouter aux portes.

-Non ! murmura Jane en la retenant par la manche. Je vous avais dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur nous !

La voix de la femme se fit entendre à nouveau.

-N'empêche, Lisbon est du genre à respecter vachement les règles. C'est pas son style de se mettre avec son consultant…

-Bah… c'est l'amour ! dit l'homme dont les bruits de pas indiquait qu'il allait sortir.

Soudainement, Jane prit Lisbon par l'épaule et la tira devant lui de sorte à ce qu'elle soit cachée par lui, posa sa main sur sa bouche et se pencha sur elle. De cette manière, en voyant le dos de Jane, on aurait vraiment cru qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Lisbon se débattit vivement et essaya de crier mais la main de Jane l'en empêchait. Cependant il ne tint que quelques secondes, suffisantes néanmoins, et Lisbon le fit lâcher prise. Malheureusement, elle constata que l'homme et la femme était juste devant eux et ne faisaient même pas semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

-Jane, mais vous êtes pire qu'un crétin ! lui lança-t-elle avec une vraie fureur. Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh Teresa, je t'en prie. Je ne peux plus attendre d'être rentré à la maison ! La journée est trop longue…

Elle secouait négativement la tête, mais comprit vite qu'elle ne serait pas crédible. Et Jane, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle le détestait à cet instant…

-Franchement, vous… Oh et merde hein, allez au diable ! dit-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur et rapide vers l'ascenseur. Jane sourit et regarda les deux inconnus.

-Elle n'est vraiment pas possible, hein ? Et on dit que c'est moi le gamin…

Puis il se mit à courir derrière Lisbon.

-Attends, mon amour ! On ne va pas encore se disputer !

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées à la phrase de Jane. Lisbon était déjà dans l'ascenseur et enfouissait son visage entre ses mains. Le consultant s'engouffra à l'intérieur juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Il se retenait pour ne pas rire. Lisbon releva doucement la tête, croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

-Avouez que c'était drôle.

-Je vous hais. Ne recommencez plus jamais ça. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Et en plus, je n'ai pas eu mon café.

Mais Jane souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement très fier de sa blague. Il s'appuya alors « malencontreusement » contre le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

-Vous voyez Lisbon. Tout le monde croie qu'on cache notre jeu.

-Oui, ça va, j'ai très bien compris. Mais ils ont torts. Et rallumez l'ascenseur.

-« Toutes les fois où ils sont tous les deux dans le bureau de Lisbon, les volets fermés… On se demande ce qu'ils font ! » Jane se gratta la tête, l'air de réfléchir.

-Je savais bien que je devrais tenter quelque chose dans ce genre d'occasion. Après toutes ces années… C'est très tentant. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lisbon commença à paniquer.

-J'espère que vous plaisantez ! On… on ne devrait même pas avoir cette discussion. Remettez l'ascenseur en marche !

-Quoi, vous avez peur ?

-De quoi aurais-je peur ?

-De vous, moi, seuls dans un ascenseur. De moi et mes belles paroles, mon regard hypnotisant et mon physique « sexy ». Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est vous qui le pensez.

-Je ne pense pas que vous êtes sexy !

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Je suis sûr que si j'avance de deux pas, vous allez fuir. Il joint immédiatement l'acte aux paroles et Lisbon n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se retirer et de le contourner rapidement. Au moins, elle pouvait remettre l'ascenseur en route.

-Trouillarde, chantonna-t-il. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi, l'air boudeur.

-Vous voulez que je vous dessine un sourire ? demanda Jane.

-Vous voulez que je vous colle ma main dans la figure ? répliqua-t-elle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils en sortirent.

-Oh, moi aussi, je vous aime Teresa, fit Jane d'un ait théâtral.

Lisbon plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et entra dans son bureau, tandis que le consultant lui laissait un peu de répit en s'installant sur son canapé. Lisbon se dit que les rumeurs restaient des rumeurs. Toujours. Parfois elles étaient vraies. Rarement. Mais de temps en temps. Ça arrivait. Juste quelques fois…


End file.
